Powerless
by Dimensionbreak21
Summary: Being tortured was something Deadshot knew he could take. Whatever was thrown at him he could find a way to handle it, but life has always found a way to throw a curve ball at him. He didn't see this one coming.


**Powerless**

The moment he opened his eyes and saw nothing, but pitch darkness Deadshot knew they had gotten the drop on him. The straps on his wrists and ankles restrained him firmly and no matter how hard he tried they didn't budge. Oh, yeah, he wasn't going anywhere. Strangely, the chair he was on was kind of…comfortable? Whoever this asshole was, if he was going to torture him he really should have gone with the hard, metallic chair. I mean if he wanted him to talk..HIM..of all people he should have gone with something more..elaborate. Not that he was going to talk either way. This hooded dumbass was not off to great start if that the case. Preparation is key for any plan. He tried to listen for any sound to get an idea of where he was, but it was eerily silent. He must be an a soundproof room. No matter where he looked he couldn't se anything. It was no use.

They had been tracking this guy down for a few months now and they hadn't done much progress. He was a slippery son of a bitch. This guy had raided some top secret facilities and Waller was not happy. He couldn't image her blowing her gasket over a few thefts, but apparently these research facilities were import. Deadshot bet his wrist guns that Waller had personal assets that she didn't want anybody to know about. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been so bitchy..er..bitchier when we didn't get any results with the investigation. To add the list of problems Harley had gone awol a few days back and her tracker became deactivated. You would think Waller would've learned by now. There was a good chance her "friend" had gotten her back again. Waller must be looking forward to capturing Harley again. He wondered how long it'll take this time around. He kind of like having her around. She was part of his squad after all.

A bluish light suddenly beamed down from above as it conned around him.

"Hello…Headshot was it?" A voice spoke.

Deadshot tried to track the voice, but couldn't see anything beyond the darkness.

"I'm very excited that you are here. You couldn't have had any better timing." The voice said with a tint of malice.

"Yeah? How about you step into the light and takes this off. I want to show you how excited I am." He responded.

"So aggressive. I guess the things I heard about you were true." The voice said.

"If you heard about me than you know you made a big mistake."

"Don't care much for threats, but I got to say after going through all that trouble of getting you that nice chair I feeling a bit unappreciated."

"If you release this restrains I'll show my appreciation."

He heard the voice sigh. "I was hoping to get along. Oh, well. After I show what I got planned for you you'll be calling me your best friend." Deadshot did not like it one bit the way he said that.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say friend."

"After finding out I was been persuade I did a little research about you and your little team. I was curious to know who was going after my trail. I got to say Waller had an interesting idea putting you all together." He said, a bit fascinated.

"Are you going to keep on talking or you going to do something." Deadshot remarked.

"You're right! Let's get to it." As the voice said this the bluish light shut off and the entire room lit up.

He was finally able to see the owner of the voice. A cloak figure stood at the end of the room and…was that a strip pole behind him? Floyd took in his surroundings. From the looks of it all he was able to see bare, dark walls and nothing else. It was just an empty room with him on a chair and the clocked asshole with a pole behind him. He did not like any of this. He felt like he was in one of those rooms they conducted experiments on.

"What you gonna do? Break my fingers, a few ribs? I can do it all night." Deadshot taunted. Despite the hood covering most of his face, he could see a wicked smile plastered on him. All of a sudden a section of the wall slid apart like doors. A figure slowly emerged and as the person step into the room, Floyd tried to keep his face unresponsive. The last person he expected to see came into the room.

Harley stood next to the cloak-man. As he looked her over he immediately knew something was wrong. He couldn't place it, but Harley seemed…off. She looked at Floyd with a strange look in her eyes.

"Surprised?" Cloak said.

Deadshot remained silent.

"Like I said before, you have the best timing." He cupped Harley's chin. "I've been tinkering with some of Waller's toys, or more like I finished them for her since she couldn't seem to make them work." He tilted Harley's head towards him. "Isn't that right?"

Floyd kept his cold expression while never taking his eyes of his target.

"I literally just finished the first prototype q short while ago and since I had this little ray of sunshine at my disposal I decided to do a test run with you." He brushed Harley's cheek with his thumb.

Harley was acting very submissive, and that really disturbed Floyd.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

"Nothing Waller wasn't planning on doing herself if she had been smart enough." He looked at Harley.

"Darling be a dear and show him." Harley turned around and Deadshot saw a small circular device at the nape of her neck.

"To give you the short answer this little trinket makes her more…obedient." Cloaked-man answered with a sinister smile. "Is not far-fetched that Waller was thinking of doing this to you and the rest of your reject friends."

Now he as getting mad.

"That's enough chit-chat. Let's get this show on the road." The man leaned towards Harley and whispered something in her ear. The asshole backed away and headed towards the exit where Harley came from.

"This is my first time using this so we'll see how it goes. Bye-bye." The cloaked ma's last words rang in Floyd's ears as the doors closed behind him.

"Harley." Deadshot called. "Can you hear me?"

Harley eye's became predatory. Deadshot didn't know if that look meant she was about to kill him or…

The lights went out.

Now what? All of a sudden the ceiling lights turned on again, but instead of the bright lights from before this time they were dimmed just barely enough to illuminate. Alongside those a set small, red lights appeared from the ground, making a pattern across the floor almost like a stage. The lights from both the ceiling and floor flashed on and off giving a strobing effect, but the strangest thing of the all was the techno music that bombarded the room. It all happened at once.

What. the. fuck.

If he didn't know any better Floyd would've thought that he was in a strip club. Harley slowly started to circle the pole with her gaze never leaving his. Taking hold of the pole with both hands she sensually swayed her body to the rhythm. She began to swing her body with ease and with enough momentum she jumped onto the pole. She wrapped her legs around it, holding herself up. She climbed higher and let's herself hang upside down.

"See anything you like cowboy?" Her voiced dripped with lust. Deadshot shook his head.

"Harley, snap out of it." He commanded her.

Her legs unwrapped from the pole and she did a backflip, landing on her feet. Harley slowly walked toward him as she put a bit of sway on her hips. Floyd tried to break off his restrains, but it was useless. He didn't know what kind of sick game that bastard was playing, but he didn't like where this was heading. As she walked she looked like a predator approaching her prey. The way she was looking at him, and the atmosphere she was emitting, he couldn't help, but look her over. There was no denying she was a dangerously, attractive woman, but he didn't let any emotion reach his face.

With the tip of her fingers she traced up his arm as she trailed behind him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. He felt her breath on his neck as she slid her hands down his chest, admiring the full frame of his physique.

"I ain't playing Harley."

Floyd felt her lips brush his ear as she purred. He may be the best assassin in the world, but he was still a man. He could feel his mind become clouded. He hated to admit, but if this had been any other woman he wouldn't have had any problem.

"We've known each other for sometime now haven't we." She whispered into his ear.

"Cut this shit out." He exclaimed.

"But I want to play." She whispered and nibbled on his ear. Floyd tried to keep his focus as he kept his impulses that wanted to come out in check.

"Ever since we've met there has been something voices and myself have been denying it, but now I feel there's no reason for it." She stepped in between his legs with her back to him and sat on his lap.

Harley rubbed herself against his crotch.

"Harley." He warned. He was going to have a problem if she kept pressing her ass against him like that.

"Harleen!" She stopped.

He was inwardly relieved. He hoped the mention of her real name would break her out of whatever she was under. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. She leaned back and softly touched his cheek, nuzzling his neck.

"You can call me anything you want baby." She sultry said. There went the little hope he had.

Harley bended herself forward and continued to grind him. He needed to stop this and get out of here, even if some stupid part of him said otherwise. If things got anymore out hand they were dangerously close from crossing a line. A line neither of them were ready to cross, or even wanted to, for their own individual reasons.

Fortunately for him Harley stood up. He looked up at her while trying to conceal the fact that his breathing was a uneven. She seemed fixated on something and as he followed her gaze he cursed as he saw his lower region. Oh, come on. All his blood defiantly had left his head and went somewhere else alright.

"Doll face…" Dammit, why did his voice sound so husky. Harley gracefully lifted her leg and straddle him. She leaned forward as if she was about to kiss him, but stopped. He felt her warm breath as she left a trail of kisses down his neck while she moved her hips in a circular motion against his hard length along with the music. She slowly started to undue his gear.

"I know you want this." Her lips said grazing his cheek. "We both have. There is nothing to stop us here." Her hypnotic voice tempted.

"Harley, get a hold of-" As Floyd said that she grabbed his firm length through his clothes. He could feel her smiling. "… _yourself._ " He finished, trying to sound threatening. He hoped that was how he sounded.

"Let go." He godly said.

She rubbed herself even harder against his clothed length. A delicious moan escaped her lips. If his breathing wasn't uneven before he definitely lost control of it now. The carnal desire that had been creeping from the back of his mind was begging to take over. She slowly sped up her rhythm. He couldn't help, but lock gazes with her as the strobbing lights danced around them. Using his shoulders for support she held herself up and with heavy breathing that matched his own as she continued to grind herself against him. They weren't even out of their clothes, and yet she felt amazing. Fucking hell he didn't want her to stop. She let a loud moan when his hips bucked against her. Damn, he was losing control.

"Don't worry D. We have all night." Harley said, full of lust.

All night? Shit, that's right. He needed to focus. However, before he could say anything she leaned down, closing the gap between them. Her lips stopped centimeters away from his. She was too close as her scent was all over him clouding his mind even further. He had to draw out a lot of will power to not close the gap. Suddenly, the back rest give away making him lay down. Harley had pulled a level under the chair.

"You go to be shitting me." Floyd retorted. Harley took this chance to get rid of some of his clothes, leaving him bare-chested.

"Come on Harley. This ain't you." She raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean." His words fell on deaf ears as she kissed down his chest. She made her way southward as she got a good feel of his harden muscles. As she got to the rim of his pants she looked up at him and gave him a sultry smile. Deadshot stare at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind, but she was making it very difficult. The flashing lights danced on the ceiling an hypnotic manner. As she loosen his pants he tried to think of an escape route, but he couldn't see a way out. Harley…Harley…fuck it.

"Dollface…" The tone of his voice made Harley look up as she finished unstrapping his pants.

"One hand." He motioned to his strapped right hand. "Just one."

"Now why would I do that?" She asked. "This is too much fun."

"I'll make it worth your while." She didn't seem convinced. "You won't regret it. I promise."

The tone of his voice promised a delightful things to her. Harley crawled up to his eye level, with her lips close to his. "Promise?" She looked him straight in the eyes. Floyd stayed silent getting memorized by her alluring eyes. Just about she was about to say something he captured her lips with his own. An ecstasy her eyes closed and moaned into him. Not wasting any time she slid her tongue inside his mouth. He met her fierceness with his own vigor. Their tongues fought for dominance as they tried to out do the other. After a few minutes passed, Hardly came up for air and a sexy smile formed on her face. Lifting her upper body to sit up straight she gazed down at him with an irresistible smile. She smoothly undid the metal strap on his right hand. With his hand free Floyd could feel her eyes watching him like a hawk to see what he would do. If he made a wrong move she would strap him back in less than second. She carefully watched him as he raised his hand towards her. He grabbed the back her head and brought her down to his lips. He could feel her grin against his lips as he kissed her. He lowered his hand, brushing down her arm, as he made his way to his destination. Harley smile got even wider as she felt him grab her round behind. She playfully swayed her ass from side to side and as she continued to kiss him she got rid of her own jacket. Slowly she sat back up ending their kiss. Never taking off her eyes from his she grabbed his hand and staking slow slid under her shirt. Not missing a beat Floyd firmly cupped her breast. Harley closed her eyes and threw her head back as he massaged her breast. With the pad of his thumb he brushed her nipple.

"I'm still waiting for that promise." She spoke.

Floyd looked at her impatient expression. She never had much self control. He cupped her face and brought her down to him. "Be careful doll face."

"Never am."

He brought his thumb to her lips and she sensually took it in her mouth. He felt her tongue swirl around it as she sucked on it. His index and middle fingers got the same treatment and soon his hand wandered south. Harley breath hitched as she felt him undue her shorts and slipped his hand inside them. Damn, she's wet. Her breath quickened as he delved deeper and her moans filled the entire room. Harley suddenly slipped her hand beneath his pants and got a hold on him.

"Fuck." Floyd exclaimed.

"That's the idea." She said with heavy breaths. Despite getting caught off guard he keeps his rhythm. Using her other hand, she used his shoulder to lift herself while she smiled one her crazy smiles in excitement. She picked up the rhythm and bucked her hips in synch with his hand.

"Promises, promises." She playfully said. As she continued to pick up the speed her moans became louder as she rode him faster.

Floyd couldn't see clearly anymore. All he could see was Harley on top of him riding his hand like their was no tomorrow. He would've be lying to himself if he didn't admit that was the most erotic scene his had ever seen. He didn't know how much more he could take. Harley kept going kept moving vigorously while she moaned and laughed as she got rougher. Damn, this girl crazy. He felt her walls tighten as her screaming became louder. Her voice blended with the music. She became louder and louder until she couldn't take anymore and bit him his neck…hard. Her hips bucked against his hand one last time and her body went limp.

Resting her head on his shoulder Harley tried to catch her breath. She felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"Time for the main course." She said.

"Sorry doll face." Her smile disappeared. "Not tonight." With his free he undid his other hand's restraint and with both hands he threw her off. He quickly released his other restraints and got up.

Harley barely had time to get up before he tackled her and pinned her against the wall with her hands above her head.

"Games over." He said as he glared at her.

"Come on Floyd. Don't tell me you weren't enjoying it as much as I was." She smirked.

"We'll see how you feel when your back to normal." He reasoned, but only got a wicked smile in return from her.

"Do you know what it was he ordered me to do?" She asked, but he remained silent.

Seeing his glaring expression she got her face closer to his and spoke in a seductive whisper. "He commanded me to do whatever I wanted to do the most with _you_."

She kissed him with the same passion as before. He kissed her back without holding back. He pulled back and smacked her unconscious. Deadshot put his gear back on and threw Harley over his shoulder. He's always known their has been an attraction between him and Harley. It started ever since they met and it has only grown as they spent more time together. They may have flirted and had touches here and there, but they never went beyond that because they had their own problems and complications. If they ever crossed that line it would've only made things more difficult for both of them.

And that asshole just forced them to cross that line.

With a seething expression he left the room. He hoped no one would ever find out what happened here.

* * *

A.N. I came across this song and the idea that popped in my head cracked me up so I decided to write this. Don't pay much attention to the gramar...I didn't it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
